Evil In The Air
by anistacy
Summary: I know this was a pov yesterday but i changed it now its not. now its about who mike REALLY is. i did not come up with the alien part. that was my friend! ENJOY! plz review!rated t just in case its more like K
1. Huh?

**Point Of View**

Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY!!!!**

"EDWARD!!! Wait up!!" I yelled while trying desperately to catch up to him.

"Hey Bells" He said "took you a while, me and Emmette got tired of waiting for you" he said casually. "And we where "starving"!!"

I could tell it was something else; there was an evil twinkle in Emmette's eyes. I had no idea why they where so eager to get to the cafeteria for. For all I knew it was just another boring old day with nothing interesting. (Except for Edward of course) **(A/N: fine then Bella, brag about you dream date bf)**

I was hoping I would find out was Edward was smirking about when we got to lunch, but everything seemed normal when we got there.

While I went and got my lunch, it was ramen today, **(A/N: YUMMMM ramen!!) **Edward went over to Alice and whispered something in her ear, she whispered something back. Edward looked up at me and gave me one of his smirks. I shot him a subspecies glance, and his smile grew even bigger.

"God I am going to kill him when I get over there" I though agitated

I paid for my lunch and went over to the table.

"Edward, tell me what in the world is going on before I take your driving privileges away!!" I said crossly.

"Oh you will find out soon enough my sweet Bella" He said calmly with a smirk.

**(A/N: Part 2 coming soon)**

**(A/N: PLZ REVIEW!!!!)**


	2. what did you say alice!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. When Night Calls owns

the squirrels, but I still own the story. I also own the unicorns in

my other story J

A/N: srry short chapter last time I didn't have any time

A/N: YAY!!! I have a beta now:)

B/N: yay! I'm the beta!! Hello, I am when night calls… aka Luna! And

I'm Ani-Stacy's beta!!! Yay!!!!!

B/N #2 I'm a beta 2!!! I'm Yurika, but you can call me

EdwardsOwnPersonalStalker (Penname)

By the time I got out of the lunch line I was almost exploding

with curiosity. What was Edward hiding from me?!

When I got over to the table I plopped down next to Edward and

stared at him. God he was so gorgeous!

Why am I thinking about that at a time like this? I asked myself

silently I should be wondering what Edward is hiding from me.

"Bella, I don't like that look on your face. That look always

means that you're thinking of doing something mean to me, and I want

to keep my driving privileges!" Edward said.

"Well then tell me what's going to happen that you have been

whispering about all day!" I answered crossly.

"Only a few more minutes, love" Edward said while he leaned over

to hug me. "Just don't look at me like that; it gets kind of creepy."

(B/N #2 it's physically impossible for bella to be creppy, unlesss she

was posessed by the devil. THOU ART POSESSED BY THE DEVIL!!!)

A few minutes later Mike came trooping into cafeteria followed

by a giant group of people. I had no idea who they were, and I

couldn't tell what was wrong with all of them, but there was

something…they all seemed kind of distorted.

"Ummmm…Edward is there something wrong with Mike? He looks

different than usual…"

"Hold on let me see…he's thinking about how no one knows he is

an…ALIEN?!?!" (A/N: O.O) (B/N: I KNEW IT!!!)

"ALICE? Has your brother gone insane or have I gone insane and

am imagining that he's going insane?" I practically shouted at her.

"Calm down Bella," she said calmly. "He hasn't gone insane and

neither have you. Mike really is an alien and those people with him

well…hold on let me see what they are going to do."

Alice spaced out into one of her future telling trances while I

fidgeted nervously with the fork in my hand. In a few minutes she came

back to earth with a bewildered look on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong? What are Mike and his friends going to

do?" I asked cautiously.

"They are going to…Bella they can't!" she screamed while

throwing herself onto my lap and screaming.

"Can't do what Alice?" I asked, frantic.

"Oh Bella it's terrible! They plan to first take over the

school, then the whole world!! They can't!! I won't let those stupid

alien vampire were-squirrels take over!!!"

"Umm…Alice? ALIEN VAMPIRE WERE-SQUIRRELLS????"

B/N: yay!!!! I would just like to point out, that this was MY idea!

Mike being an alien with an army of alien vampire were-squirrels was

MY idea copyright 2007 when night calls… (okay, not really but I like

getting my credit, what can I say?)

Please review!!! It will make me happy!!! XD

(B/N #2 I don't do much, do I? TT)

(B/N #2 Review/I beta first next time!!!)


End file.
